The Bill Cipher Society
by jodie.quorn
Summary: Mabel and Dipper go to a reunion for Wendy's fathers' birthday. They stay at their grunkle stans shack again, but now they have their OWN children. Meanwhile, the Bill Cipher society has been looking for the key to resurrect Bill Cipher once more, and they might have found four of them.


Society of Bill Cipher

Ten years have passed since Dipper and Mabel defeated the infamous Bill Cipher, using the Cipher wheel, the very same one used to create Bill, and left Gravity falls forever.

Until they got a call, now in their adult years, they have kids of their own.

Much to everyone's surprise, Mabel got married to Pacifica. The two had declared their love for eachother during the reunion.

Dipper pines smiled as he drove past the busy roads of California. He looked out the rear window to find his twins sleeping side by side. If he wasn't driving, he'd take a picture of the rare moment his two children actually got along.

Marley, his 15 year old daughter had red hair just like her mother Wendy. His son, was a lot like Mabel. He was interested in fashion instead of adventure like his twin sister. That didn't bother Dipper much, he knew that Mike would always protect his sister whenever she was in danger.

"Are you sure you're okay going back to Gravity Falls?" Wendy asked, placing a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Its your fathers birthday, you gotta be there for it." Dipper replied with a gentle voice. He didn't want to wake his babies up.

"What about...yknow...the possibility of Bill coming back?" Wendy whispered.  
"He doesn't know about Marley and Jasper yet," she finished. Dipper all but smirked.

"Wends, we killed Bill years ago. There's no _way_ he could come back now." Dipper re-assured her as they drove down the path to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

* * *

Mabel hated driving.

She sneered down at the road, cursing at every car that went past. Thank god her children were asleep for some odd reason. they never used to sleep in the car before now?

Pacifica was asleep, drool hanging by her lips in a very un-lady like manner.

Mabel took in a deep breath and pulled the breaks. She took one look at her sleeping adopted children and sighed. She couldn't get angry today. Her Grunkles were finally going to meet her babies.

Even though they were only ten years old, she knew they were smart.

After a heavy sigh the traffic began to move towards their direction, Dippers car just ahead of them. Mabel wore a huge grin on her face as they reached the sign of Gravity Falls.

" Paz, Mike, we're hereeeeeeeee!" Mabel practically sang as she drove round the pathway to reach her favourite town of all time.

She was home.

* * *

Marley took one look and sneered at the old shack.

"There's no Wi-Fi here, how am I supposed to text my friends?" She mused, holding her phone up high to see if she could magically birth some Wi-Fi.

"Jesus Christ, Mar, not even a day here and you're already whining."Jasper said as he helped his sister Paz with her stuff. Paz didn't say much, she barely said anything to begin with. Maybe that's why she's Pacifica's favourite child.

Mike, on the other hand, just put his headphones on and ignored everyone without a second glance.

"Shut up, at least I _have_ friends," She rebutted and decided a look around the shack might calm her anxious feelings of abandonment down.

"Where are my favourite twins at?" Mabel squealed as she ran to give her grunkle Stan a hug. "Oh wow, four of 'em! You and dipper really went at it, right?" Grunkle stan gave a wink to Mabel, who pulled a disgusted face. "Grunkle stan, you always make that joke!" She laughed and helped her brother with the bags.

"Where's Soos?" Dipper asked, looking around for him.

"Aye...his grandma got sick. He has to stay home for a few days, but he'll be back." Stan wiped his forehead. "This _almost_ feels like home. There's something missing," Mabel said.

"Wi-Fi?" Mar asked.

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan said flatly.

"Okay NOW we're home!" Everyone aside the kids (who didnt have any idea whats going on) burst into laughter.

"I'm going to help Paz with her things," Pacifica rubbed her daughters blonde head and took her upstairs. The young girl took her mothes hand and squeezed it tight, and shut her eyes.

"Its okay baby," Pacifica hushed her daughter while she sorted her clothes out.

* * *

Ah, night. A perfect time...

"To go GHOST HUNTING," Mar said with a flash-light to her face.

"Mar, that has to be the stupidest idea you've ever had. Someone could get hurt," Mike tried to say but was pushed out the way by the other twins, aside from Paz of course.

"Bye mom, bye dad, we're gonna be ghostbusting!" Mar said as she took a flash-light and a bugs net with her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dipper yelled.

"Don't listen to your father," Wendy retorted. "You always ruin the fun." Dipper pouted.

The deep neck of the woods creeped everyone out. Paz had to stay home, per her mothers request. What a scaredy cat, Mar thought.

A crack of a twig made everyone scream and hold onto each-other in fear, but then they all just laughed it off.

"..I feel something weird," Mike said as he clutched his arms. "Over there," he pointed to a corner of the forest.

"Dude, it's probably just your imagination." Mar retorted as she walked where the energy seemed to feel..thicker. The air changed, making her throat seem tight, as if she couldn't breath. She managed to dig her way through with the two boys behind her.

She brushed off a dirty old book with a gold plated triangle on it...

"Oh, COOL," Mar announced.

"What do you think this is?" Jasper said, brushing his ginger hair, looking over his cousins shoulder.

"I dunno. It's in this weird language. Kinda looks like shapes. Lets open it," Mar said and flipped it open to a random page.

 _Chapter eighteen, summoning the Cipher: the Cipher wheel and You_

The book title read. "Who's Bill Cipher?" Mar asked as she read on.

"Looks like we need to make this wheel." Mike said and pointed to the part with glasses on.  
"Hey, they look like my glasses," He said.

"I must be the question mark, cus I don't have a clue what's going on." Mar said. Truth be told, she felt a stronger connection to the tree one.

"Maybe Paz is the heart over there. She loves everything too much." Jasper pointed.

"Then who's everyone else?" Mar asked, pulling the giant book closer to the group.

"Kidssssssss! Time for you to scrub your great great Grunkle Stan's bunions!"

They all shuddered.

* * *

Welp, chapter one is officially done!

Gonna be uploading the rest when I write them.

Please rate and review fairly 3


End file.
